


Hello

by DeprestAFconnoisseur64



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990), Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Ones, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeprestAFconnoisseur64/pseuds/DeprestAFconnoisseur64
Summary: Edward Scissorhands wants a hug.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for 2 reason:  
>  1\. I love Edward Scissorhands and have been in love since December of 2018.   
>  2\. I was bored and had nothing better to do.

I sigh and walk up to the couch, making note of every dull thud my boots made. Marx Soul was sitting on the couch, his strange eyes fixated on the TV. A long, thin smile was on his face. He always had that creepy expression plastered on his face when he was in his Soul Form. This, however, wasn't my main concern. 

“Marx?” I asked, hoping to get his attention. My claw-like fingers shaked in light anticipation. My question only fell on deaf ears though, as he continued to stare at the TV. I shake my head slightly. You shouldn't ignore people like this, it's rude. I guess I had no choice but to resort to drastic measures. I started to speak in a loud and quick manner.

“Marx I need your attention and I need it desperately it's on a very serious matter and I don't think I'll be able to do it by myself you're the only one who I think is capable of doing this--”

“YES, EDWARD, WHAT IS IT?”

I sit down next to him on the couch and awkwardly wrapped my arms around him, minding my claws. My left arm was on his back and my left arm was on his chin. He was slightly drooling on my left arm since his tongue hung out of his mouth, but I didn't mind. I smiled, resting my head on his hat.

“Hi, Marx.”

“UH… EDWARD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Hugging you.”

Marx Soul didn't respond. He just stared at me with strange eyes of his. His smile just stayed the same. Trying not to get too creeped out by that look on his face, I sigh heavily and tighten my grip a little bit; not too much, just a little. We stayed like this for what felt like at least 10 minutes, with me occasionally fiddling with the pompoms on Marx Soul's hat. After some time, Marx Soul spoke, startling me a little.

“UH… EDWARD, I HATE TO BREAK UP OUR LITTLE FIASCO, BUT--”

“Just a little longer?”

Marx Soul only sighed. He wrapped his wing around me in a comforting way. I blushed, my cheeks turning a light purple. Deciding to enjoy the moment, I sigh heavily and close my eyes, shuffling closer to Marx Soul.

Only a couple minutes later, I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is, my first Edward Scissorhands fanfic. I'm proud.
> 
> P.S. don't expect any more "The Boy" crud out of me. Falling in love with Edward Scissorhands made me realizethat "The Boy" isn't as good as I made it out to be. Y'all can fight me.


End file.
